digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo House Party
Tokyo House Party is the 5th track on Area 11's 1st full album All The Lights In The Sky . About Tokyo House Party had its second verse edited during the production of the track. The verse was originally: I feel a change in the dance But I’ll leave it up to chance One last shot at romance But was changed to: I feel a change in the pace As hearts start to race Down a path ripped from space This change was apparently made because Kogie didn't like the lyrics originally proposed by Sparkles* . Although this could easily be a front. The Japanese lyrics もうこれ以上飲めません。'''translate into ''I can't drink anymore.' This song is suspected to be influenced by the Sci-Fi anime Fooly Cooly (FLCL). Sparkles* states that this song is about his hometown Selby. All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」 included the song "Tokyo House Party 【Dirty Version】" where the line "but baby I don't care" was changed to "well fuck it I don't care". Lyrics　 Cause I know that this will never work out So it shouldn't even start Cause I'm just a kid at heart And you know that it's such a waste Cause I hate that bitter taste And your bittersweet embrace I feel this has gone to my head もうこれ以上飲めません。(Mou kore ijou nome masen) I'll never drink again Twisting and turning, like the strands of your hair There's smoke in the air But baby I don't care Cause I don't know what you came here for Rising through the clouds into light That's from the stars; now you fall Down into my arms This is where we are from The town where nothing goes on Production line values we covert so high Waiting for our own special moment to die I got lost to find myself Some quiet noise, some mental health The street's alive with glowing light I wanna be with you tonight Cause everything's gone; it's been wiped out The fire's spread to the basement now Through every part of me I feel a change in the pace As hearts start to race Down a path ripped from space I know I should run and I should fight But the look in your eyes: I could die here tonight Cause I don't know what you came here for Rising through the clouds into light That's from the stars; now you fall Down into my arms This is where we are from The town where nothing goes on Fear of failure, we're moving so slow Like statues, c'mon get your coat time to go I got lost to find myself Some quiet noise, some mental health The street's alive with glowing light I wanna be with you tonight Cause everything's gone; it's been wiped out The fire's spread to the basement now Through every part of me Through every part of me Through every part of me Cause I don't know what you came here for Cause I don't know what you came here for (What you came here, you came here) You came here for Commentary Track Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Song